What Lies Beyond Dreams
by sweetrubylocks
Summary: George's dreams are haunting him every night, and something is going on with his best friend Alexis, she is also causing a fire to rise up inside of him, will they figure things out? And who is behind these dreams? Or are they something more? George x OC
1. The Dream

_**Authors Note: **__Hey guys! So this is my first Fan Fiction, I love reading it but I have never written it before. I am a HUGE fan of George Weasley and I had this written in my journal and I have been wanting to put it down on this site, so reviews are much appreciated! They might be a bit out of character, sorry about that. _

_Thank you so much for any reviews! Sorry if it doesn't sound like a boy would think this way, I am doing my best though, let me know if you see anywhere that could make improvements._

_This place takes during George's 6__th__ or 7__th__ year._

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing Harry Potter in here, only the character Alexis

****

_Running._ I was running, she was just within my reach. Her dark auburn hair bounced down her back as she ran. Her long legs pushed her further, I couldn't quite reach her. I continued following her, trying to get her attention.

"Alexis!"

I called but she did not turn around. We were running all through the long corridors of Hogwarts, till finally she reached the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and started climbing. At the top she began climbing over the edge of the rail on the balcony, I grabbed her slender wrist, stopping her. She fell backwards onto the ground with her back turned toward me.

"Alex! Are you completely mad?! What did you think you were just about to do?"

She turned and stood up, she was nearly eye to eye with my 6'0, shy maybe just 2 inches. The look on her face caused me to back away. A fierce passion was strewn across her face, she had the same look she got just before a fiery argument between us.

"What do you care George?!"

Her words took me off guard, I had to think for a moment to word what I was about to say correctly.

"Because, you are my best friend, if you were about to do the completely _nutter_ thing I think you were about to do then I am clearly flunking on my part at being a good friend, because I should be here for you so you can talk about your erm...your _feelings_.." I tried not to pronounce it like the dirty word I thought it was "Or whatever the hell is going on in your crazy head that would make you want to do this!"

Her expression softened, her brilliant green eyes shown with compassion. Her voice, on the other hand, was stern and almost vicious.

"George, people do crazy things when they are in love" she almost whispered.

In love?! _My_ Alex was in love? With who?!

Woh..

Wait..Did I just claim her as _mine?_

No of course not..

Wait why didn't I know about this before?! Being in love is a pretty huge deal, why wouldn't she have told me?

"Wait, love?! What? Alex what?"

She then screwed up her face and looked at me, she looked like she was mad for letting something slip. She turned and I grabbed her wrist again, her skin sent the familiar fire up my arms. She was facing me again.

"You are in love?! With who? And who's love could possibly cause you to do this?!"

She looked almost hurt. "No...no I am not in love". Her tone sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

I was almost getting angry for being kept in the dark for so long. "NO, that's not what you said, you said you are in love, with who?"

"Seriously George, what the hell does it matter? To you?! You just go through life making jokes, why would anything important matter to you?!"

I ignored that sting, she was just trying to create a distraction.

"What does it matter if..if I am hurting..I just want it to end! Dammit let me go!"

She tried to get over the ledge again, but my grip on her was tight. I yanked her toward me and spun her around so her back was pushed against the wall of the tower and I was closest to the rail. She tried to get away again so I put my hands on both of her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Why the bloody hell do you keep doing that? What will that help!? You are hurting? Everyone hurts! You are supposed to talk about it, find someone to help! I thought that someone would have been me..."

She looked at me, a hurt expression on her face. Then as quickly as that she fell to the ground and started sobbing. Instinctively I knelt down and pulled her into my arms, she rested her head on my chest, it amazed me how her body fit perfectly into my arms.

Wait _what?_

Her _body?_

She was my friend..friends don't think about how their other friend's have perfectly fitting bodies.

Her sobbing continued for several minutes while I held her, rubbing my hand on her back and her soft hair.

Just when I thought another outburst of sobs was going to start she looked up at me, then scrambled out of my arms standing up. I stood up quickly and blocked her way to the edge. She tried to get around me again, I was so shocked by this behavior, her mood swings were giving me whip lash. (A/N I know I know not my quote haha) I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, like not 5 minutes ago. Her green eyes met my blue ones. Her eyes always conveyed her emotions to me, and right now the normal ring of copper that surrounded the center of her heavenly emeralds looked like they were a vicious ring of fire. "George stop trying to help! You could never understand anything about what I am feeling! You don't get the first thing about me!"

"Couldn't understand?!"

This caused a anger to roar inside of me, so I grabbed her shoulders and pulled my face so close to hers we were almost touching noses.

"I couldn't understand you?! You who I have been best friends with for almost, what, seven years! And I don't get anything, huh?! Yeah I don't know anything, like I don't know that.. your favorite time of day is dusk, or that you have this weird obsession with socks that I couldn't understand if I tried, or that you are self conscious even though you have no reason to be because you are beautiful, strong, brave, and smart, or how the littlest compliment makes you blush like a tomato, or how I know you haven't fallen in love yet..err well until _recently_I guess, because you think guys our age are a waste of time, which you are partially right about mind you, or that you remember everything from what I ate for breakfast to the _exact_ sentence Professor Snape said in class 3 Wednesdays ago, or that.." I was out of breath "that you are my best friend and.." Our faces were so close I could smell her sweet breath, her eyes were glistening with tears and she looked shocked.

Without thinking twice I closed the gap between us, our lips touched, at first she went rigid but then responded enthusiastically by putting her hands around my neck. Our lips seemed to speak a language of their own, and they were having a heated discussion. I dropped my hands from her shoulders to her waist and lifted her up against the wall, she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. My lips left her mouth and I planted passionate kisses down her neck. I heard her gasp slightly and my mouth found hers again. The kisses went on for what felt like days, perfect days, when we broke apart those days didn't feel long enough..

She unwrapped her legs from my waist and I loosened my hold on her. She turned her head quickly before I got even a glance at her expression. I wasn't sure if what I just did was ok, it definitely wasn't the right time to do it, and being her best friend, I wasn't sure how she felt about all of this. She started to back away so I let her go to have some space, she turned towards me, tears streaming down her face. I was confused, I know I kissed her but she seemed to respond well..._enthusiastically_ enough. Why was she crying?

She then pulled me into a hug, her lips just inches from my ear. "I'm so sorry..I didn't mean..I didn't mean to make you do that, you didn't need to..kiss me..I know you didn't want..I am so sorry"

I was so confused by this statement, she thinks she _made_ me kiss her? What logic was that? I was still in shock when she pulled out of my hug, then she walked past me, which snapped me back to reality. Before I knew what was going on she was over the edge falling toward the darkness.

"No! Alex, NO!"

Then before I could think I jumped after her.

"Oi! Mate! Wake up!"

I forced my eyes open, Fred was shaking me awake. Then I realized it was all a dream.. The same exact damn dream that I have had so many times since the start of school this year, but the kiss was a new addition to the dream.

"We will be late for potions if you don't hurry! As much as I love seeing Professor Snape all pissy, we are reviewing for the exam that is tomorrow!"

Potions..Alexis was in potions.. I had to see her, to make sure she was still alive..still breathing.

In two minutes I was dressed and walking out the door with Fred towards potions.


	2. The Mark

_**Authors Note: **__Hey guys! __This chapter is short, and more of a set up for the next chapter, which will be up probably in the next 20 minutes as soon as I type it. _

_Thank you so much for any reviews!  
_

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing Harry Potter in here, only the characters Alexis, Jessica, and Priscilla :D Sorry I forgot to put this on the first one

****

I walked through the doors of the potions room 3 minutes early, good timing for me anyway. I was in the middle of joking with Fred about our latest Skiving experiment when I looked around the room and my heart sank.

No Alex.

Everyone was standing around talking, and Alex wasn't exactly hard to miss when she was around. She was the tallest girl with long auburn hair and was normally found towering over her friends Jessica and Priscilla, laughing whole heartedly. The seat beside Jessica was empty.

Jessica and Priscilla were Alexis's best friends that were girls, just like I had Fred and Lee. Jessica and Priscilla were gorgeous as well, something about pretty people always making friends with pretty people? What was that about? Either way, I knew Alex, she always felt insignificant when she was with them, she didn't see herself very clearly. Jessica was beautiful, but just in a different way, she was thin and only a bit shorter than Alex. Her skin was a light brown color, and she had big brown eyes with long eyelashes, all the guys were crazy for her. Fred followed her around like a sick puppy. Priscilla was petite and a transfer student from a magic school in Brazil called _Habanda's. _The guys ogled this little dancer as well, and her bright personality and interesting accent caught Ron's attention, which didn't make Hermione too happy.

"Jess, where's Alex?" I tried to say it in a calm voice, hiding the panic I had deep inside of me.

Jessica turned around and smiled at me then saw Fred and straightened up. When she spoke she sounded like she was trying to be impressive or put on heirs or something.

"I am not sure..Her bed was made when I woke up and I don't even remember her coming in last night. She is usually in class 15 minutes early, so something must have happened for her to be this late."

A pain washed through me. Alex was the only one crazy enough to be to potions early, but I knew why. It was not as if she enjoyed it, she loathed potions actually, but she had some sort of ticker built in her brain that made her early to everything. She was not obsessed with being an over-achiever, but this was something that you could always guarantee from her. It certainly was a weird quirk, but she physically would have done everything she could to get here on time, so I knew something wasn't right. My eyes widened with horror when Jessica gave me the news.

"But I am sure she is ok, really George, she probably fell asleep in the library or something, what trouble could she get into?"

What trouble?

How about jumping off of a tower?

I turned so quick and nearly sprinted to the door when I almost ran smack straight into the greasy haired git who taught the class.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope you weren't planning on..leaving. No one leaves potions once it has begun"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Good. Back to your seat."

About 10 minutes into class everyone turned around when they heard a commotion coming from the back of the room. The door swung open and in walked the tall girl.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry I- I-" Her face was flushed and her clothes were disheveled.

"Your insubordinate tales of why you are late do not interest me, 10 points from Gryffindor, take your seat Ms. Patson"

She nodded her head and walked towards the front next to Priscilla and Jessica. On her way to the front she seemed to be looking everywhere but at me, when our eyes did meet for a brief second her ivory skin turned even redder than it already was, and she quickly looked away. As she was passing I looked at her questioningly and noticed something on her neck.

No..It couldn't be.

A _hickey?!_

She hadn't quite reached her seat when I immediately stood up and started breathing heavily. I am not sure what came over me, and Alex looked a bit shocked. I knew all eyes were on me. There was a rage firing inside. What if she _was_ in love, like she said in the dream? In love with someone? _Else?_ The new kiss must have me crazed, I should be happy if that were the case. She saw where I was staring and placed her long fingers to cover up the purple mark on her neck.

"Yes Mr. Weasley? Is there a reason for you standing while I am trying to give a lesson?"

I stood there for a moment, no doubt looking like a complete gaping idiot, then muttered an excuse about not feeling well and walked briskly away. I could feel 20 pairs of eyes following me till the door closed, and the green ones were the only things on my mind right now.

**Side Note on Priscilla's old school Habanada, Habanada is actually a Brazilian dessert that is much like french toast, but better. The joys of having Brazilian friends :) **


	3. Night Under The Stars

_**Authors Note : **__Well here is my latest, let me know what you guys think! _

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this beautiful Harry Potter world.

*****

I immediately stormed out of the Hogwarts castle onto the grounds, just walking where my feet took me, I needed to get away and think. I settled for my usual spots in one of the abandoned court yards I discovered first year while mapping out the castle's grounds.

What if the purple mark wasn't what I thought it was? What if it was just..a burn!?

_A burn? From what?_

From one of those girly machines for hair!

_No, she doesn't use those, her hair is naturally that way, you saw it dry after you wrestled her into the lake back at the Burrow, also if it was a burn why were her clothes all messed up and her face so red? Umm lets see genius, maybe because it wasn't a burn!_

Why do I even care?

Silly question, I cared immensely. She is my best friend, I have known her since she was a chubby eleven year old. Of course I am bound to have some sense of..protection for her. This has nothing to do with the fact that while I was dreaming about kissing her some stupid ass git was..marking her. I just had never dealt with something like this before. To my knowledge Alex had never had a real boyfriend. She had a few awkward years growing up, but who didn't? About two years ago she shot up five inches and despite her very tall frame had all the right curves in the right places...

_Shut up George. Gah! _

Either way she remained my best friend as she had always been. All the guys noticed this change in her, and would stare at her walking down the hall with Fred and myself. She would completely ignore them and laugh with us, all the boys threw us jealous scowls and we basked in our own little glory, those guys were all stupid gits. I had always been the only guy close to her, and that was the way I liked it. She was amazing, kind, beautiful, funny, and smart, no guy deserved her, especially if they were going around leaving their _mark _on her. I'm not jealous...

It isn't that I..I love her.

_Bloody hell._

_Yes that is it._

I have never let the thought occur, but I think I have known it since that night at the Burrow a week before school started this year.

_

It was after dinner and my parents had gone to bed, and all my siblings were entertaining themselves. Alexis was staying with us for the entire week because her muggle father didn't like to deal with getting her off to school. He was in denial that any magic flowed through his daughters blood.

We were both going a bit stir crazy, Mum had us cooped up all day doing random chores to keep us busy. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Want to go outside?"

She looked up and gave me a mischievous little smile.

"What about your parents?" She asked, but I knew she had already agreed.

"They will never know" I stood up and held out my hand, she took it and that was the first time it happened. I felt my fingers tingling and my face flushed a bit as my arm shot up with warmth, but seeing as how we were already outside and it was dark, she couldn't see my red ears, or at least I hoped not. I semi-awkwardly dropped my hand from hers and moved at least eight inches away from her.

We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. That's how it was with us, when we weren't joking around or talking about whatever, we were totally fine with the quiet.

We had walked about a half mile when I saw the lake in view fifty feet ahead of us.

_Ohh this is going to be bloody brilliant._

I turned so we were walking toward the lake and she followed, totally clueless of what she was in for. We walked to the end of the little dock that was on the lake and watched the water.

The next few seconds happened so fast it made even my head spin. I felt a tug on my wrist, looked up and saw a victorious smile planted on her beautiful face. I looked at her curiously wondering what she was doing, while she lunged me toward the end of the dock.

_Oh bugger._

She was definitely the strongest girl I knew, which was odd because she didn't play Quidditch, but either way I wasn't going to let her get away with this. Just as she went to let go, and right before I tumbled off losing my balance, I put my arms right around her waist and held on tight.

"George! You bugger wh-"

**SPLASH!**

She was cut off by both of us falling into the water, I wasn't sure if this lake was enchanted or what, but we never did hit the bottom. With my arms still around her waist I pulled us both up to the surface.

"George you stupid git! What the bloody hell was that?!" She scowled.

I raised my hands up in a peaceful, surrendering manner "What, like you weren't just trying to push me in?!"

Her expression softened and she smiled.

"Come on let's get out of here"

About ten feet away from the lake she sat down on the grass and I sat beside her, our hands almost touching. The warm summer air kept the chill off.

I looked up at the stars, the perfect sky shone brilliantly.

"Wow."

She looked at me curiously. "What?"

"The sky."

She continued to gaze at me smiling, I felt my cheeks grow hot under her stare, did she have any idea what she was doing to me?

So, with my heart thumping away in its little cage, I dealt with this situation the only way I knew how to.

I turned and faced her "Like what you see, Patson?" I said waggling my eyebrows, hoping she did not hear my voice crack like I swear I had heard.

Her expression turned into a playful scowl "You wish George"

"Then why with the gazing at me like I was the next best thing to heaven?" I said playfully, disguising my voice.

Her face became..almost seductive, she brought her mouth to my ear, I could feel her breath. I went a bit rigid.

"It's just George..." She breathed my name, I hoped she couldn't hear my heart or feel the heat radiating from my skin.

"You have a bit of reed in your hair" I could feel the smile in her voice, she burst out laughing, easing the fake tension she put in the air. I sat, flabbergasted for nearly 5 seconds and ran my hands through my hair, pulling out the reed.

"Ha-ha!" I said sarcastically, I flung the reed out of my hand and onto her head.

She mocked a hurt gasp and threw it back so it stuck right smack dab in the middle of my face.

She burst out laughing at my face, she was gorgeous when she laughed, putting all her heart into it. She fell down on her back holding her stomach, still laughing. I pulled the plant from my face. I put on my best serious expression and hovered over her so I was just inches away from her face. She stopped laughing and looked at me wide eyed, a mixture of confusion and shock on her face. I heard her inhale sharply.

"Miss Patson, do you have any idea of what trouble you are now in?"

A smile emerged from her face and she was about to say something when I grabbed for her side and started tickling her.

"No GEORGE! GAH!"

But she couldn't say anything more as she laughed uncontrollably. Her arms and legs flailed everywhere, trying to stop me.

"George stop!" She laughed out, I paused and put my hands firmly on her hips so she couldn't get away.

"Only if you say sorry" I grinned as I said it. She put on a firm glare.

"Never."

"Well then I am forced to continue" I went back to tickling her and after about 20 seconds one of her long arms collided into my nose, I stopped and grabbed my face, falling onto my back groaning in pain.

"Oh god, George! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I heard her shift and looked up to see her sitting over me.

"Damn woman! You pack a better punch than half the guys from our year!!"

She smiled and grabbed my hand from my face to inspect the damage. She held my face still with one hand and touched my freshly bruised skin gingerly with the other, setting my insides in a blaze of heaven again. I winced as she touched the soft spot on my nose and she giggled a bit.

"This is no laughing matter, you nearly knocked me out!" I stated dramatically.

"You're fine!" She laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her, somehow, and don't ask me how, but somehow we had gotten in the position where I was lying flat on my back, her body resting all her weight against mine, with both her hands on my face, and her face just inches from mine. I wrapped my arm around the small of her back.

She smiled down at me, then I pushed back a lock of her wet hair out of her eyes and cupped her face, stroking her soft cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy this moment just as much as I was. It was perfectly silent, other than our heavy breathing of course. Her skin was warm and sent tingles up my arm, yet again, and her face was glowing in the moonlight.

I stopped and dropped my hand before going any further, if I did this any longer I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing her, and kissing your best mate? Not the best plan. She opened her eyes and smiled, then tried to get up off of me, but I wouldn't let go of my hold around her waist. She raised an eyebrow and I grinned back at her, I wasn't planning on letting go just yet, she was even more intoxicating this way.

She smiled back and adjusted herself so her head was resting on my chest and her hand laid upon my shoulder, our breathing eventually calmed down and I sat there still holding her. My skin was still on fire when I heard her breathing even out completely, I knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes in this perfect moment and knew the most important thing in my world was right here in my arms.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! ALEXIS PATSON!!"

I woke up with a start and felt like I had barely closed my eyes 20 seconds ago , but the sun was bright and shining down on me. I felt Alex move in my arms and wake up. I looked up to see my very angry looking mother looking down at me. I knew Alex saw what I saw and registered what was going on. She pretty much jumped off of me and put four feet between us before standing up. I scrambled to my feet as well.

"Mum-"

"NO! What on earth did you think you were doing?! Sneaking out of the house all night?! With You-Know-Who's minions on the loose!!!"

"Mum sorry, we were going to come back, we just fell asleep!"

"JUST FELL ASLEEP!?! Don't think I don't know how boys your age think! Do you _really _think you are responsible enough to handle a child of your own?!"

With this innuendo I blushed like a tomato at what she was saying, I didn't have to look to know Alexis was in the same state. The next words I pretty much growled out. "Mum..It was nothing like that..I swear"

"You just spent an entire night out of the house with a young girl! What makes you think that I will POSSIBLY believe anything you say? NOW BOTH OF YOU GET BACK INSIDE AND CLEAN UP FOR BREAKFAST!"

How can such a little woman have such a huge scary voice? I had wondered that for 18 years..

I turned and sprinted back to the house, I heard Alex mumble an apology to my Mum and knew she was following quickly, wanting to get as far away from Mum as possible.

For the rest of the week my Mum did all she could to keep us apart, and checked on us every night about an hour after we were in bed to make sure we weren't busy conceiving her grandchild. When we got back to Hogwarts things seemed to go back to normal, the night under the stars was forgotten and not mentioned again, but the fire still lit inside of me every time we touched.

**

I was snapped out of the reflections of that night and back to the court yard when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to look up at the pair of those gorgeous eyes.


	4. A Small Outburst

_**Authors Note :**__ Hey guys! I haven't updated in forever, and I am sorry, things have been a bit crazy , but I do have a few more chapters written out , I am just editing them. Get ready for some angsty George in this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah I don't own it, I get it already..

*****

I remembered the current situation and the peaceful memories from the night at the Burrow were replaced with anger and jealousy; a deadly combination.

Turning from her gaze and standing up I mumbled "Shouldn't you be in Transfigurations?"

"I- I didn't feel like it, and I figured you would be here after that whole..deal back in potions"

"Oh and you wanted to be with _me?_ Not with your new _friend?_"

I turned around to look at her, her hair that was previously held up earlier now created a curtain around her neck and shoulders.

"George what are you-"

I reached up and pushed her hair aside from under her right ear..it was gone..but it was just there...

She backed away a bit, looking shocked by my action, then I lifted her hair from the other side to see if I was mistaken, nothing.

Oh of course.

"Nice vanishing spell, but I have already seen it back there"

Her eyes proceeded to glaze over, rimming with tears.

"George..let me-" she whispered

I cut her off.

"No, let me, I hope you are both very happy, just tell him to be a bit gentler next time, wouldn't want to rough you up too much, people might notice."

Her voice was shaky.

"George, what are you-"

"Don't play stupid Alex! I am not blind! I saw the way you looked when you walked into class! _Late_ mind you! Your clothes all over the place, had a quick snogfest before class? He must be very good for you to be late to ANYTHING!"

Silent tears were falling down her face, but she didn't dare sob. She was not the type to break down in front of people, she kept up a strong front even with tears in her eyes. I would have never imagined getting to this point, but once I had started I couldn't stop letting the anger flow from my mouth.

"So did you just pick this guy out of a crowd or was he the first one that you noticed gave you a second glance?!"

I didn't even comprehend or care that I was shouting loudly by now.

"GEORGE!"

"No ALEX! WOW! I am surprised really! If you would have opened your eyes before, apparently, this MORNING you would have known that a lot of guys would have snogged you and lost you if they had the chance!! Hell, you could have gone through half the guys in our year and compared notes with your girly friends, found out who the best snoggers are! If you are willing to throw yourself at any random guy it must be just for the kicks of it all! I thought you were smarter than that! I guess I was wrong, I guess you are just another _stupid bimbo_!"

Oh yes, I did just say that to my best friend, to the girl I love.

Before I knew what had happened my face was on fire, but not the good kind of fire that I was so familiar with, she just smacked the daylights out of me, and I deserved it.

"George what the _hell_ gives you the right?! You bastard, you don't get the first thing about me!"

The words that she uttered from the dream the night before caused me to look at her with shock, and for the first time in _years_ I couldn't read her eyes. With that she was off. I stood there looking like the complete ass that I was and rubbed the part of my face where she placed an icy cold slap across.

_Great job, George, you probably lost her for good now._

She was already lost remember? I should just go kick the guys ass who touched her this morning..

_That won't win her back._

Yes but it will feel damn good.

_________________________________________

Weeks went by and I barely saw Alex, and never talked to her when I did see her. I never did find out who the guy was, so I wasn't able to beat him to a pulp. One day Fred caught me looking at Alex.

"Dear brother, why in the world haven't you talked to your lovely girlfriend in weeks?"

"Hah! Girlfriend? She bitch slapped me up and down the court yard the last time I talked to her.."

Fred mocked a shocked face.

"Ouch, and why is that?"

Great.. How did he _always _know?

"We had a row and I said some things..I deserved a lot worse than that."

"Huh...Bummer, well she seems to be doing well, haven't you heard? She's going with that prick Brian Trakins as of yesterday"

I felt like someone gave my heart a tight squeeze and my stomached turned up. As of _yesterday?_ Well then who was it before? Who was the one weeks ago that we had gotten in the argument over? Why was she doing this to me?

_Doing what to you? You never told her how you felt._

Yeah..I didn't tell her, but I can't! She is my best friend, what if..I couldn't exist without her...

_Yeah, that's obvious, sneaking shots of firewhisky in your pumpkin juice at dinner? Very well done George.._

It's better than having to deal with this sick mess I put myself in, I can't stand this feeling!

"Hello! Earth to George!" Fred snapped me out of the conversation I was having with myself, which I seem to be having more and more these days...

"Yeah..sorry..I have to go..."

I got up and walked out of the Great Hall, watching Alex now sitting with Trakins, a bottle of firewhisky in my pocket.

****

_**See!? Super angsty! He might have been a bit out of character, but we rarely see the twins angry about anything, so who knows! Tell me what you think, I know this chapter is short and just describes the fight and angsty George, but more is coming, REVIEW! I love reviews, tell me your opinion! **_


	5. These Dreams

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Life has been crazy!! Thank you all SO much for your reviews!! I would also like to point out an amazing story I am reading by HadleyConlon called Maddy Crouch, check it out! _

**Disclaimer: **Not mine  Thanks for the reminder...

Five shots later I tumbled into my bed and passed out…

"No! Alex, NO!"

I was falling, falling off the tower. All of the sudden there was a splash and I hit…water?

I felt someone pulling at my wrists, and soon I surfaced.

"Alex, what the – "

"There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here!"

I looked around; we were back at the lake by the Burrow.

"Come on George!"

We swam to the edge and got out, the air wasn't warm like it was before, it was cold winter air.

"Alex...what the hell is going on?"

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I…I..." She was shaking uncontrollably, I pulled her into my arms hoping to warm her up with my body heat that I seemed to always have, Alex sometimes referred to me as her "personal space heater".

We both sat on the ground with her in my arms. When she stopped shaking I loosened my hold on her, she moved out of my arms and scooted away from me.

"George..I keep coming back here, it is haunting me everywhere I bloody go!"

She wasn't making any sense at all.

"Alex..Every time this happens you are jumping off a tower"

"Yes, to get here! You have never followed me though!"

She looked up at my face, which must have looked as baffled as I was.

I was looking at her, not comprehending a word of what she was saying, but I had this strange nostalgic feeling like I hadn't seen her in a long time, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and never let go.

"You are never here..ever..you are always gone" she muttered, more to herself then to me.

She pulled her arms around her legs and curled into her knees. I scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her like I did on the astronomy tower, which felt ages ago.

"Hey..It will be ok..We will figure it out, and I am not going anywhere"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I reached out and cupped her face. Our lips met again. This kiss was much fiercer than the one before, it was like we were both hungry for it. It was as if I needed her lips on mine more than I needed oxygen. She leaned back onto the grass and we were both on the ground, my hand on her face and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands were ruffling my hair, sending chills down my spine.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen again"

These words had me puzzled.

"Didn't we just kiss on the tower?"

"The tower? That was weeks ago George.."

"What?"

"WAKE UP YOU GREAT OAF!"

Something was hitting me in the face, something soft, but that didn't mean it felt good to get hit in the face…

"What...err...get off me Lee!"

Lee Jordan was hitting me in the face with a pillow to get me awake.

"You are late for Snape's class you idiot!"

"What? What about you?"

"I have a pass from Pomfrey, she didn't think I was prepared to go back to potions after the incident last week with the sneezing potion"

I smiled to myself remembering the hours it took Pomfrey to get Lee under control. Lee walked out of the room into the bathroom.

I thought back to the dream that seemed to be getting a little fuzzier, I hadn't had the tower dream in weeks, but these two dreams were definitely connected, sequenced right after each other, so how would _dream_ Alex know about the time difference? Ugh!

But it was just a dream…

***************************

_**Ok so I know it might be a bit confusing right now, I just want to clear this up, have any of you ever had a dream one night and it ends right in the middle of it, then you start it up at the same point weeks later and finish it? That is what is going on with George, and in the dream he doesn't realize the time gap, that is until he wakes up. So how does "dream" Alex know?? Hmmmm any ideas? **_


End file.
